First Real Kiss
by BloodSecrets
Summary: Gray and Erza have frequently gone out together, but one night it's different. Erza can't deny how she feels about Gray. Or can she deny how she feels when he's with Juvia. Can she tell him how she feels or will her Jealousy get in the way? Oneshot. Revised Addition.


_**Hey, Everybody! This is another GrayxErza fanfic and it is about their first kiss. So in the story Gray and Erza have sorta been dating for a while as in they've gone many places alone together and often have diner together. Well, Enjoy! Revised addition.**_

Gray walked beside Erza, feeling rather irked with her. The sun had long since set and the sky was an inky kind of black filled with like a billion stars. The pair had just had dessert at Erza's request, and Erza had … over-indulged in strawberry cheesecake. Then when the bill arrived she had commanded that he pay. And, of course, her indulging had cost quite a lot

Which was why Gray was so irked with her. The silence stretched, beginning to get awkward. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. And Erza didn't seem bothered. Something about her face made him very nervous, though. Her jaw was set and her eyes hard as though she was seriously pissed off about something.  
Which further annoyed Gray. She should be glad that he had paid for dessert.

"Tell me, Gray." Erza finally said. "How is Juvia?"  
"Huh?" Gray replied, confused with the topic of conversation. "How should I know?"  
"She's with you much of the time." Erza replied, determinedly not looking at him. "You were together yesterday."  
"Umm …" Gray stalled turning red. "Real … yeah, she's great! I guess, Well, yeah, whenever she talks to me she smiles a lot …"  
"She's in love with you!" Erza burst out impatiently. "Don't be blind."

Gray stared at her, puzzled at what she was talking about. Sure, he knew about Juvia's feelings, but what did it matter to Erza? It barely mattered to him. Gray shrugged in reply to Erza's statement.  
"Why should it matter to you?" He casually spoke his thoughts out loud.  
"WHAT are you implying?!" ERza demanded furiously, pinning him to wall with an equipped sword.  
"Hey!" Gray protested, eyeing the sword at his neck. "Cool it, Erza! I wasn't implying anything!"

Erza huffed angrily and stomped away from him. Her sword still managed to glint even in the faint light from the moon.  
"Hey," Gray called. "Erza!"  
When she didn't heed his call, he grabbed her wrist from behind, and tried to get her to look at him. She stubbornly refused to face him, keeping her head turned away from him.  
"Erza?" Gray said sounding hurt. "What did I do?" He wasn't even sure if it had been him, all he knew was that he didn't want her to be mad at him.  
Erza sighed quietly and shook her head.  
"Erza," Gray continued. "I didn't mean to make you mad by spending time with Juvia –"

"It has nothing to do with her!" Erza yelled angrily, finally turning to face him. "Stop involving Juvia!"  
"Then what is it?" Gray demanded, his own anger flaring up.  
"Nothing!" Erza said. "It shouldn't matter to you!"  
"It does matter to me!" Gray insisted. "Because if you hadn't noticed you just threatened to kill me!"  
"I did not." Erza said scathingly.  
"If sticking a dangerous sword at someone's neck isn't a death threat then tell me what is!" Gray shot back.  
"Ugh! You're impossible!" Erza raged. "Why should it matter to you if I'm upset or not?"  
"Why should it matter to you if I spend time with Juvia?" Gray countered.  
"Because, "Erza hesitated then the words just spilled out. "Because I like you, Gray. I really, really like you, okay? When you're with me everything feels right. You make me laugh and you make me feel safe. And when you're with Juvia … Gray I get so angry that I can't think straight! But I really, really like you, Gray."

Gary stared at her impassively, not saying a word, for a very long time. Long enough that Erza's anger flared up again. She was about to start berating him, when he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her body tightly against his.  
His eyes bored into hers, looking for an invitation or merely consent for what he really wanted to do.  
Erza was much too aware that Gray wasn't wearing a shirt. Her heart pounded and her blood rushed to her cheeks. Her lips parted …  
Then Gray pressed his mouth against hers.

Gray's lips moved in enticing patterns to which hers eagerly responded to. her sword clattered to the ground as she trailed her hands up his bare arms, glad that she had chosen to wear a cocktail dress. She moved one hand to Gray's hair and let the other linger on his arm.  
The taste of her lips made Gray the happiest man alive. One hand was on her back and the other holding her waist. Feelings roused in Gray's chest that made him simultaneously joyful and actually a little scared.

After what seemed like an endless eternity the pair broke apart for air.  
While Erza gained her breath, Gray leaned down and trailed his nose along her jaw. then they embraced.  
"I really like you, too,, Erza." Gray murmured in her ear.  
Those words made Erza really, really happy. To her, it was the start of a beautiful relationship.

_**Looking back, I'm not sure the ending was all that :'( but other than that I really like this chapter.  
**_**_Oh, And Episode 166: Erza is SO crazy! And SO Awesome!  
__Anyway~ Hehe, sorry for any spelling errors (if there are) or grammar errors (if there are) I was just really eager to write this! Mwa! _**


End file.
